


Assorted DS9 Ficlets and Fragments

by ClockworkQuill



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Genderswap, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pre-Polya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: Dumping ground for random snippets I come up with, under 500 words.





	1. Need to Talk; Kira/Keiko/Miles

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is 100% my headcannon of how this should have gone.
> 
> Nerys/Keiko/Miles is definitely one of my top triads. Probably my favorite DS9 one. Or at least one that isn't entirely cannon breaking ( I have a soft spot for Jadzia Dax/ Ezri Tigan/ Quark, zesha-uh nash veh).
> 
> I am still upset they didn't end up together. Even though I don't think Odo was ready for a polya relationship at that point either.
> 
> I'll probably expand on this eventually.

“Miles we need to talk.” Keiko’s voice was soft and gentle. “About Nerys.”

Well fuck. Things between Miles and Kira had gotten weird lately. What with her carrying the baby, his baby, his and Keiko’s baby, and living in their quarters. Things between them had gotten so sensual, and he couldn’t deny the attraction went well beyond that. “Sure thing, honey, what about her?” Miles wasn’t sure he succeeded in keeping his voice calm and even.

“Sit down please Miles. It’s nothing bad,” she assures him, probably saw something on his face. “Just come sit with me.” 

That did not make him feel better, but he sat. He tried not to fidget. “What is it Keiko?”

“Miles, I see how attracted you are to her.”

“I’m not-”

Keiko didn’t let him talk. “And I wanted to let you know I am too.”

“I’m not,” he tried to insist before “Wait, you’re what?”

Keiko smiled at him. “I’m interested in Nerys. I think we should ask her out, if she’s be willing.”

Miles blinked at his wife. “I, I would like that.”

“I know.”


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiko and Miles discuss sleeping arrangements

“Oh,” Keiko looked up from he attempts to feed Kirayoshi bite sized pieces of replicated steamed carrots. “Miles?”

 

He stopped halfway to the door and looked back. “Yes, Keiko?”

 

“I just wanted to remind you I’m sleeping with Kira tonight, it's your turn for night baby duty.”

 

Miles smiled, and there is a mixture of sadness and happiness and love in it. “Have you ever considered just getting a bigger bed?”

 

Keiko grinned. “I don’t know, you’re the engineer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point one of these little Keiko/Miles/Nerys moments is actually going to contain Kira I swear
> 
> Come find me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com) on tumblr! I has one now.


	3. Genderbent DS9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fragment is basically Dax and the bridge crew waking up to find they are a bit different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not sure if I came up with this as part of a prompt or just a random plot bunny or what. 
> 
> It's essentially what if everyone woke up on DS9 the "opposite gender" (let's just not get into the whole opposite genders don't exist, it enby exclusive, ect. I know all that.)

Dax sat up and looked around Ops. She couldn't remember how she got on the floor, or how long she had been unconscious, but from the looks of it whatever had affected her had affected the rest of the shift in Ops at least as well. Or he Dax realized as he stood up and noticed a certain presence Jadzia wasn't accustomed to. Dax looked down. Flat chest, broader shoulders. He was a bit shorter and more muscular than Jadzia had been that morning. "Fascinating."

  
"What the hell happened?" the voice was lower than Dax was used to but the fire in it clearly indicated Kira.

  
"It appears some sort of anomaly changed us." Dax said, going over to the science station.

  
"Bloody hell," a feminine voice groaned over by O'Brien's station.

  
"Ops to Sisko," Dax said.

  
"Old Man?" A voice that sounded more like Curzon's memories of Jennifer than Benjamin came over the comm system.

  
"Damn you too? Has this effected the whole station?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored of it really quickly and while I might go back to and make this a complete fic eventually, its unlikely.
> 
> (If you wanna adopt the bunny let me know either here or on tumblr, I'm more than willing to give it a new forever home)


End file.
